The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Information can be transmitted over the air using radio waves. For example, information can be coded into bits of 1s and 0s. A radio wave can be modulated in a manner that represents the series of 1s and 0s. A transmitter can receive the radio waves and decode the 1s and 0s to replicate the information. However, communication using radio waves is not perfect. Thus, communicating via alternative methods can be beneficial.